Clash
by Great Question
Summary: Hibari's bored beyond all known belief, so when a thunderstorm of pep runs into his office, The last thing you'd expect to happen happens. Hibari/Haru 1889 . Lemon. Don't like it, don't read it.


Requested by Fuwacchi. Glad you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Hibari was bored. Plain and simple, he was bored. He had been doing prefect work day in and day out, and in his spare time, he'd either nap on the roof or play his new PSP game Disgaea 2:Dark Hero Days, but even those become dull after awhile.<p>

"Hmm... I've done all the prefect work.. I've already taken a nap today... and I just destroyed Pringer X Go!... torturing random school goers is on Tuesday... Deadliest warrior season ended... What else is there to do..." He gave a sigh and switched off his PSP and set it on the table. He wish something new would come in and change his daily routine of boredom... but you know, not something so annoying it'd make him wanna do a high dive off the rooftop.

"Iiiiit's HARU!"

"... ah fuck..." he grumbled, knowing the narrator spoke too soon. His door swung open, and the brunette haired rolling thunderstorm of joy and happiness walked in.

"Goooooood Afternoon!" She called out in a tone that left Hibari cringing.

"And what... prey tell are you doing here?" Hibari grumbled, turning around in his swivel chair to not strain his eyes at the brightness of her joy, Hibird landing on his shoulder.

"I'm here to cheer you up!" Her brightness caused Hibari's teeth to hurt, and he doesn't even have teeth problems.

"Cheer me up?"

"Yep! Reborn said your sad and sullen personality is really a bother, so I decided to come and cheer you up!"

"... I'm gonna murder that baby" The sad and sullen cloud guardian mumbled under his breath, "and that narrator" What? What'd I do!

"So now, it's time for Haru's wonderful hour of joy!"

One horribly depressing joy-less hour later.

"You're no fun!" The now mad brunette snapped at him, throwing a toy clown at him.

He simply dodged the clown and remained with his gruff and sullen appearance. "I never asked for you to do this, and all you're doing is making me even more bored." At this point, he had already pulled out a manga and had started reading it.

"Hmm..." Haru pouted, crossing her arms. "You're a total bummer! I bet you don't even know how to have fun!"

Hibari twitched and slammed his manga shut, scaring Hibird off his shoulder. "Oh? You really think that?"

Haru shivered slightly, "Y-yeah!"

The cloud guardian sighed, "Alright then. Go get a deck of cards and I'll show you how I have fun".

"Hahi? Cards?" She said puzzled slightly.

"Yes." He stood up from his chair and walked over to one of the couches. Haru quickly went out of the room and minutes later came back with a deck of cards.

"Alright then! What game are we gonna play?"

Hibari smiled and started to shuffle. About 20 minutes later, the door was locked, and inside, a shirtless cloud guardian smiled at the now in her bra and panties brunette who was blushing heavily.

"H-how did it turn out like this!" She semi-yelled as she tried to cover herself up.

"Don't blame me, your the one who agreed to play." He said smugly as he shuffled the deck.

"... and why is it you're shirtless, yet you're still wearing your jacket over your shoulders?"

"Because I'm a badass." He dealt the cards and some minute later, they revealed their hands.

"T-three of a kind!" Haru yelled out triumphantly.

"Full house." Hibari responded with his typical smug smile.

"Hahi!" The brunette exclaimed in shock.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"S-s-shut up you pervert!" She yelled crossing her arms across her chest quickly, blushing heavily. "H-h-how about d-double or nothing!"

"Oh?" He licked his lips in joy.

"Y-yes! I have confidence! Haru will beat you this next turn! Then when I win, you have to be more nice to everyone!" She pointed to him like Phoenix Wright would while yelling OBJECTION!

"Hehe, alright, but if I win, then you have to be my Sexretary for a week" He said quickly and with confidence.

"Deal!" She hastily agreed, but then processed what he said, "… Wait what did you say?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression and responded, "You be my secretary for a week?"

The brunette gave a sigh of relief and smiled "Alright then! Deal!" Hibari dealt the cards and after exchanging two cards, she smiled from cheek to cheek. _"Oh! A Straight!"_ She squealed in her head, _"I'm so gonna win this!"_

"You ready?" The buff and shirtless male asked.

"Hai!" She threw her cards down, "Straight! Beat that you perv!" Hibari sighed and laid his cards out. Haru's expression of joy suddenly took a 180. "HAHI! A-a-a Royal Flush! How did you get that!"

As Haru continued to freak out at the thought of her losing, Hibari stood up and grabbed her wrist. "And now..." Before she could react, the cloud guardian pulled her close and he gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Her eyes shot open and her cheeks turned bright red as she attempted to wrestle against him. Her attempts to fight back stopped as she kissed him back. After a few minutes, Hibari broke the kiss. "Oh? I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"W-well..." she blushed and attempted to come up with an excuse, "I-i-i did lose..."

He grinned and licked his lips. "Good to hear." He made her sit down on the couch as he grabbed the ribbon from her uniform and used it to tie up her hands.

"H-h-hey!" She tried to retaliate, but her sentence was cut short as her lips met with another one of his kisses. "hmm... Urm..." A cold hand slowly ran down her side, making her jerk up slightly. "hahi!"

"Just relax..." Hibari whispered in a loving tone as his hands quickly removed her bra. She gasped as his cold hands quickly took hold of her breasts, massaging them and playing with her nipples. "Oh... So soft." She blushed and turned away as he proceeded to lick one of her nipples. She held back a moan, but was soon gasping as a hand went down and into her panties. His cold fingers rubbed and played around with it's contents as he bit down on her nipple, making her jerk around moaning.

"A-ah~! H-h-hibari-san!" She said between gasps.

"Uh-uh. It's Hibari-sama." He said in a scolding tone as his fingers dug into her roughly.

"HAHI! Hibari-sama!" She called out, but that only made him play rougher.

"Oh? Your already this wet?" he pulled out his fingers, revealing the wet digits. She blushed and turned away. "Oh fine, be that way." The black haired cloud guardian knelt down and removed her panties, then spread her legs apart, staring at her.

"D-d-don't s-stare..." She said in an embarrassed tone. She tried to say something else, but a cold and wet tongue glided itself across her, making her buck upward. It didn't stop, as Hibari's tongue drove itself into her, dancing around her insides, making her jerk around in pleasure. "A-ah! D-don't!" He ignored her cries and continued to torture her with his tongue. Her pants and gasps continued to get louder as he kept up the treatment. When he finally pulled out, she was sitting there, her pale skin a now pinking shade and her face bright red. "H-h-hibari-sama..."

"What is it?" He said in a tsundere fashion.

"Don't... Stop..." she said between gasps, she wiggled her hands out of the ribbon and flipped over and sat on all fours, her back to him. "Please..."

He smiled and undid his pants. Haru couldn't see what he was doing, but her curiosity was quickly broken as she felt something long and hard press against her. She gasped as his hands gripped her cheeks and she prepared herself as his entire length was shoved into her. A loud moan was released from her lips and several more followed when her new boss continued to thrust into her repeatedly. Her cries got louder as he pounded into his new secretary harder and faster. "H-h-hibari-sama!" Her cry wasn't needed as he could feel the heat from her growing, and the heat in his stomach increasing. With one last cry, they both erupted, his liquid filling up her insides as she slumped down into the couch.

Hibari slowly pulled out and cleaned himself, taking the jacket from his naked shoulders and throwing it on top of his pleasure filled minion.

"Clean yourself up and I'll show you your duties for the week." He said in his sullen tone.

She smiled and sat up, cleaning herself off and getting ready for his next job. "Yes Hibari-sama~."

At the end of the week, Haru had decided to continue working for Hibari, and they continued to have their fun, writing it off as daily duties for the secretary... but a month later, they might want to re-think that. "Hey Hibari-sama..." she said quietly.

"What is it Miura?" he was curious because she wasn't her usual perky self.

"What... what do you think of having a s-son?"

Hibari contemplated this and gave a joking answer, "Well, It would be nice to have an exact clone of me..."

Haru's happy demeanor returned, "Oh! Then good news!"

Minutes later, a screaming Hibari jumped out of the 5th story window into the swimming pool.


End file.
